Some Decisions
by JJ226
Summary: Claire Centric episode looking at her grief over the death of Charlie and looking at her future! Episode 8 in my fan fiction


Episode #408

LOST

"Some Decisions"

Written By

Jonjo Smith

_NOTE:__ for those of you who have not already gone back and read episode 1 again "Not Saviour" (originally "__Fikelela__") do so now as I re-wrote episode 1 and references will be made back to it in this episode. _

Based on the current television seriesLOST created byJeffrey Leiber &J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof

Final Draft Written and Revised on: 11th February 2008

Cast ListMain Cast

Naveen Andrews as Sayid JarrahNestor Carbonell as Richard AlpertHenry Ian Cusick as Desmond HumeEmilie de Ravin as Claire LittletonMichael Emerson as Ben LinusMatthew Fox as Jack ShephardJorge Garcia as Hugo Reyes (Hurley) Josh Holloway as James Ford (Sawyer) Daniel Dae Kim as Jin-Soo KwonYunjin Kim as Sun-Hwa KwonEvangeline Lilly as Kate Austen Elizabeth Mitchell as Juliet BurkeTerry O'Quinn as John Locke? as Beverley Khan? as Lucas Green

Special Guest Star

Dominic Monaghan as Charlie Pace

Recurring Star

Sam Anderson as Bernard NadlerBlake Bashoff as Karl FieldingL. Scott Caldwell as Rose Nadler Kimberley Joseph as Cindy ChandlerTania Raymonde as Alex Linus

Guest Star

Sonya Walger as Penny Widmore? as 2/3 year old Aaron? as Elena

INT. A BEDROOM- MORNING (FLASH FORWARD)

An alarm clock begins to sound loudly. Camera shot to CLAIRE in bed. She slowly gets out of her bed and looks about, slightly dazed. Rubbing her eyes, she gets up and makes her way over to a cot. In it is an asleep, 2/3 year old AARON. CLAIRE smiles widely and then reaches down and picks him up, waking him up.

CLAIRE:

Morning Mr. Sleepy Head

She begins to walk out of the bedroom.

CUT TO:

INT. LIVING ROOM- MORNING

CLAIRE finishes off feeding AARON his breakfast. She lifts him up out of his chair and takes him over to a pram which she places him in. She gets down t his level, wipes his face a little and gives him another smile. He smiles back at her.

CLAIRE (CONT'D):

Shall we go for a walk, hey?

AARON quickly nods his head in reply

AARON:

Yes

CLAIRE goes around to behind the pram and begins to push it.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BARRACKS- MORNING

CLAIRE walks with AARON along the green grass of the Barracks, smiling at people as she goes. CLAIRE is part of the new inhabitants of the Barracks. Then, someone runs over to her: ELENA- from episode 1 "Not Saviour"

ELENA:

Hey Claire. Everything ok lately? Just thought we haven't spoken in a while

CLAIRE:

Yeah... why wouldn't it be?

ELENA:

Does the name Desmond Hume ring any bells, Claire?

CLAIRE:

Yeah. Why?

ELENA:

Just something I needed to know. Don't worry. See you

ELENA then gives CLAIRE a fake smile and then runs off. CLAIRE shrugs it off and then carries on walking with AARON.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. FURTHER UP THE BEACH- AFTERNOON (END OF FLASH FORWARD)

CLAIRE slowly stands up out of her hollow tree and looks from left to right along the beach. She tries to wipe away her tears that are running down her face but they just keep on coming. She then reluctantly turns to her left and begins to walk up the beach back to beach camp.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BEACH- AFTERNOON

CLAIRE walks up to ROSE's tent. She still looks distraught. ROSE notices this immediately again.

ROSE:

Claire, what is the matter with you?

CLAIRE doesn't answer this question

CLAIRE:

Can I have back Aaron please?

ROSE:

He is asleep. Claire, sit down

CLAIRE obeys and sits next to her. They stay silent for a moment until CLAIRE suddenly breaks down.

CLAIRE:

Charlie... he's dead

ROSE responds immediately to this, looking slightly upset herself, by putting her arm around CLAIRE

ROSE:

I'm sorry, Claire.

LOST

EXT. THE BEACH- AFTERNOON

CLAIRE slowly lifts herself up out of ROSE's arms and looks to her.

CLAIRE:

I need to do that Christmas meal, remember?

ROSE:

No, Claire, you cannot do that now!

ROSE looks at her sternly

CLAIRE:

Rose, let me... in memory of Charlie? I need something to do to keep my mind off of it... please?

ROSE gives her a weak smile

ROSE:

I don't know whether that'd be best for you hunny

CLAIRE:

It will

CLAIRE slowly gets up and looks down to ROSE

CLAIRE (CONT'D):

I need to do this, Rose. Please will you look after Aaron for me?

ROSE looks exasperatedly at CLAIRE but then nods along never the less

ROSE:

Of course

They smile at one another. CLAIRE wipes away her tears and then she walks away.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- AFTERNOON

_WITH BERNARD, JULIET AND JIN_

BERNARD, JULIET and JIN quickly approach the tree line of the beach. They all seem to have slight smiles on their faces as now they are finally home. They go through the bushes.

EXT. THE BEACH

They all look up and down the beach and then BERNARD turns to JIN and JULIET.

BERNARD:

I'm off. You know, to find my Rose

BERNARD goes away.

JIN looks to JULIET

JIN:

Sun-

JULIET quickly nods her head to JIN

JULIET:

Yeah, I better find Jack too

They go their separate ways

CUT TO:

EXT. ROSE AND BERNARD'S TENT

BERNARD slowly approaches their tent as not to disturb ROSE who is out staring to the ocean. He quietly sits near her and she twists her head to see him.

ROSE:

Bernard?

ROSE jumps up, as does BERNARD and they embrace

BERNARD:

Rose, I have missed you so much

ROSE:

You're back in one piece- what a miracle

They pull away from one another and beam at each other

ROSE (CONT'D):

Er... Bernard, Charlie is dead

BERNARD hangs his head

BERNARD:

I know

ROSE stares at him, slightly shocked

ROSE:

You knew and you never said to us over the walkie-talkie?

BERNARD:

It wasn't me who was in charge of that, Rose. I would've if I had it

CUT TO:

EXT. SUN AND JIN'S TENT

JIN quickly runs up to SUN and embraces her. She doesn't realise who it is at first but rapidly realises it is her husband. They both begin to cry. They pull away.

JIN (KOREAN):

Sun, are you ok?

SUN gives him a weak smile

SUN (KOREAN):

I'm fine, Jin... Never leave me again-

JIN looks down to SUN's stomach

JIN (KOREAN):

Is the baby fine?

SUN (KOREAN):

She is fine

JIN stares at her in confusion

JIN (KOREAN):

She?

SUN smiles at him

SUN (KOREAN):

Yes... she-

CUT TO:

INT. JACK'S TENT

JULIET slowly walks in to see KATE still attending to JACK although now he does look like he is feeling better. KATE and JACK both look to JULIET.

JACK:

Juliet-

JACK tries to get up to go to JULIET but KATE keeps him down

KATE:

Rest

JULIET:

What is the matter, Jack?

JACK looks to KATE. She gets the message and exits the tent. JULIET goes and sits next to JACK.

JACK:

I had an encounter with Jacob

JULIET stares in shock at him

JULIET:

Jack... how?

JACK:

Ben escaped so I needed to go after him but he went to Jacob's hut and then it all happened and I ended delusional in the jungle.

There is silence

JACK (CONT'D):

Wait, what happened in the jungle? With those people-

JULIET:

They escaped us. Me, Jin and Bernard felt it best for us to come back to the beach and we left Sayid and Desmond to go look for Sawyer.

JACK:

Go look for Sawyer

JULIET:

He ran after them after they escaped from us. We had a confrontation. We had one of their people- Kaden, I think he was called.

JACK stays silent for a moment

JACK:

Are they dangerous do you think?

JULIET:

Yes-

COMMERCIAL BREAK

INT. CLAIRE'S KITCHEN- NIGHT TIME (FLASH FORWARD)

Camera shot of CLAIRE rummaging about in her fridge. She reaches for a bottle of milk and then closes the door on the camera. Camera shot to CLAIRE walking to AARON in his high chair.

CLAIRE:

You want this?

CLAIRE looks to the milk.

AARON rapidly nods his head in response. He then slowly stops and stares off behind CLAIRE. CLAIRE notices this and quickly twists her head to see what he is looking at: stood by the fridge there is CHARLIE. CLAIRE's eyes open wide as a camera closes up on them.

CLAIRE (CONT'D):

Charlie-?

CHARLIE smiles at her kindly

CHARLIE:

I've missed you, Claire

CLAIRE slowly begins to back away from CHARLIE and bumps into her sofa.

CLAIRE:

No... You're not here. You're dead!

CHARLIE gives a chuckle

CHARLIE:

Magical place this Island is, Claire.

CLAIRE:

No-

CLAIRE's voice trails off as she stares at CHARLIE. He takes a few steps closer to her.

CHARLIE:

You did the wrong thing, Claire

CLAIRE:

No I didn't!

CLAIRE furiously shakes her head

CHARLIE:

You should've stayed with them

CLAIRE:

It's not safe out there... not for Aaron

CLAIRE looks from AARON to out of the window- out to where the jungle can be seen barricaded off by the sonic fence.

CHARLIE:

You went with the enemy

CLAIRE whips her head around to CHARLIE once more as he speaks

CHARLIE (CONT'D):

You need to escape and get off of this place... this Island

CLAIRE:

How the hell can I do that, Charlie, hey? They left us here so they could escape away to the real world! Anyway, I need to raise Aaron by myself-

Again, CLAIRE trails off

CHARLIE:

Go, Claire

CHARLIE slowly raises his hand to the door

CHARLIE (CONT'D):

Find Desmond

CLAIRE:

Desmond... where is he?

CHARLIE:

You'll find him... I'm sure

Camera follows CLAIRE as she runs towards CHARLIE as she realises he is about to leave. Camera shot to where CHARLIE was stood- he has disappeared. CLAIRE stands still suddenly. She looks to AARON and then back to where CHARLIE was.

CUT TO:

INT. CLAIRE'S BEDROOM- NIGHT TIME

Camera shot on door as CLAIRE suddenly bursts through it. The camera follows her as she hurriedly makes her way over to the wardrobe. She opens it and then pulls out a backpack and she throws it over onto her bed. She begins to grab clothing for herself and AARON and throws it over onto the bed. She makes her way to the bed and quickly puts it into the backpack. She looks up to the camera and takes a deep breath.

CUT TO:

EXT. SOMEONE'S HOUSE- NIGHT TIME

CLAIRE with AARON rapidly knocks on the front door of a house. She waits a moment until it is opened by ELENA. ELENA gives her a weak smile

ELENA:

Claire, what are you doing here at this time of night?

CLAIRE:

I need to speak to you about what you said to me this morning... about Desmond

ELENA stares about and then steps to the side

ELENA:

Come in, Claire

CUT TO:

INT. ELENA'S LIVING ROOM- NIGHT TIME

CLAIRE (AARON next to her) and ELENA sit on the sofa. ELENA stares at CLAIRE intently

ELENA (CONT'D):

What is it, Claire?

Her voice sounds stern

CLAIRE:

Do you know where he is?

ELENA:

No idea

There is a silence

CLAIRE:

Do you have any idea where anyone is?

ELENA:

Why?

CLAIRE:

I would like to know where my old friends are. Am I not entitled to that, Elena?

ELENA:

We know of a few of them

CLAIRE:

Who?

CLAIRE and ELENA have a stare off

ELENA:

I think you should leave, Claire

ELENA stands up to remove CLAIRE but CLAIRE stands up also and stands her ground

CLAIRE:

Just tell me, Elena

ELENA sighs slightly

ELENA:

I know of Alex and Karl

CLAIRE:

Where are they?

ELENA:

Claire-

CLAIRE cuts off ELENA

CLAIRE:

Tell me!

CLAIRE looks quite furious

ELENA:

The Orchid Station-

CLAIRE:

Thank you

A smile comes across CLAIRE's face.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. THE BEACH- AFTERNOON (END OF FLASH FORWARD)

CLAIRE slowly walks up to HURLEY who is still sat looking out at the sea. HURLEY doesn't acknowledge her when she sits down. CLAIRE looks to him and then out to the sea also.

CLAIRE:

I'm sorry about earlier

No reply

CLAIRE (CONT'D):

It was understandable I hope?

Again no reply. CLAIRE looks at HURLEY slightly shocked that he is not replying to her.

CLAIRE (CONT'D):

Hurley, what is the matter? Please reply to me

HURLEY whips his head around to her quite angrily

HURLEY:

I am missing Christmas at home, Claire! I promised my Ma I would be there... she'll be absolutely distraught-

HURLEY then slowly notices CLAIRE's upset face at his angry reaction

HURLEY (CONT'D):

I'm sorry

There is an awkward silence between the two of them

HURLEY (CONT'D):

It's just Charlie and everything-

He trails off and they both look out to sea again

CLAIRE:

I need your help, Hugo... A send off meal in Charlie's memory?

HURLEY:

That'd be nice

CLAIRE:

Will you help me?

HURLEY:

Give me a few minutes, please

CLAIRE nods to him and gets up

HURLEY (CONT'D):

I'll come find you-

CLAIRE walks off

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- AFTERNOON

SAWYER sits separated away from the group. CINDY slowly makes her way over holding a piece of fruit in her hand. SAWYER suddenly recognises her from his time with the Tailies.

SAWYER:

Well, looky who we have here! So, you've gone over to these guys, hey?

CINDY reaches him and hands him the fruit.

CINDY:

Some decisions are regrettable

SAWYER seems confused by this whilst CINDY quickly looks to RICHARD and then back at SAWYER

SAWYER:

So, what's this temple you're off to?

CINDY:

It's my first time there

SAWYER:

So, you know nothin' 'bout it?

CINDY:

A bit

SAWYER:

Come on, tell us Mother Goose. I mean, I'm with you now- would be nice to be informed of where we are goin'

CINDY thinks a moment and then nods her head

CINDY:

Ok. As far as I know the Temple is the place of worship for the original inhabitants of this Island. They travel there twice a year now; in June and December I think it is. Each time they take a sacrifice-

SAWYER cuts her off

SAWYER:

Me?

CINDY:

Maybe

SAWYER:

Well, the next few days are gonna be fun ain't they!

CINDY:

I don't know whether they sacrifice people or just animals. Look, I better go

CINDY looks behind her and quickly back around. She then gets up and looks down to SAWYER.

SAWYER:

Well, thanks for this I guess

SAWYER motions his head to the piece of fruit.

CINDY then walks off.

SAWYER looks over to the group as they rest- looking at RICHARD, a random Other and then the children, Zack and Emma. Camera then focuses on his face as he takes a deep sigh.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BEACH- LATE AFTERNOON

HURLEY walks up to CLAIRE who is just talking to SUN and JIN. HURLEY taps her on the shoulder and she quickly turns around to look at him.

HURLEY:

I'm ready now

CLAIRE smiles at him

CLAIRE:

Thanks Hurley. Everyone seems to think it is a good idea

HURLEY then looks behind CLAIRE and sees JIN. His eyes open wide from realisation that he left them in the jungle

HURLEY:

Oh dude, I left you in the jungle!

JIN stares at him as he takes it in and realises what HURLEY is talking about

JIN:

It is... Ok

HURLEY then looks back to CLAIRE

CLAIRE:

I just need to go to speak to Jack

CLAIRE begins to walk off.

CUT TO:

INT. JACK'S TENT- LATE AFTERNOON

CLAIRE walks in on JACK and KATE having a conversation. KATE has tears running down her face. They are sitting cross legged facing each other. They both hear CLAIRE enter and twist their head to her. CLAIRE looks at the uneasily

JACK:

Claire, what do you want?

CLAIRE:

I just wanted to say that we are having a send off/Christmas meal for Charlie tonight. Do you think that'd be fine?

JACK nods his head quickly

JACK:Yeah, that's a great idea

He gives her a weak smile

JACK (CONT'D):

Now, could you please just give us a moment?

JACK motions to himself and then to KATE who gives CLAIRE a weak smile also

CLAIRE:

Oh yeah, sorry

CLAIRE exits the tent

JACK and KATE look at each once more

KATE:

So, he is out there by himself?

JACK:

I think so

KATE shakes her head in disbelief

KATE:

Well, we need to go find him now

JACK:

Sayid and Desmond are out there now looking for him. Wait until the morning, Kate, and then we will go find them and join in the search. That sound ok?

KATE:

Jack, what if it was Juliet... or me out there? Wouldn't you go straight away and save us?

JACK:

That's different

KATE:

How?

KATE looks angry

JACK:

Sawyer is a man that can protect himself

KATE:

Whatever, Jack. See you later

KATE gets up and quickly exits the tent also.

JACK stares at the exit of his tent for a moment and then looks down to the sand.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- LATE AFTERNOON

LOCKE sits by a stream. He looks at his reflection in the water and then scatters away the water, breaking up the image of himself.

VOICE:

Locke!

LOCKE quickly turns his head around to see BEN stood behind him.

LOCKE:

You-

LOCKE stands up and Ben and he has a stand off

BEN:

So, you work for Jacob now?

LOCKE:

I just want to protect the Island

LOCKE moves away from BEN slightly

BEN:

He showed you his past, didn't he?

LOCKE stares at BEN slightly shocked without speaking

An evil smile comes across BEN's face

BEN (CONT'D):

Thought so. You know that there can only be one true protector on this Island

LOCKE:

Yes, well, you've done your time now as it. Have a rest, hey?

BEN's eyes widen furiously

BEN:

How dare you?!

BEN restrains himself from attacking LOCKE

LOCKE:

You know it is the truth, Ben

LOCKE then turns and exits the area that they are in.

BEN stays staring at where LOCKE exits for a moment. He then bends down, also, to the stream. He takes a drink and then looks up, with a desperate expression, to the camera.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. THE BEACH- DUSK

All Survivors are sat around a large self-built table. All prepared food is laid out on the table. Everyone has a smile on their face. HURLEY stands up and gets the attention of all. He looks up and down the table and then lowers his head in thought. Then, raising it up with a tear streaming down his right cheek.

HURLEY:

First of all people, Merry Christmas!

Everyone gives a slight jeer

HURLEY (CONT'D):

Might not be the most normal Christmas ever but hey, we're celebrating anyway which is the main thing

HURLEY gives a look to CLAIRE and then back to his audience

HURLEY (CONT'D):

Now, to celebrate Christmas is not the only reason for this meal. One of our friends, Charlie Pace, died two days ago now trying to save us so we could get off this Island. He is a true hero

Camera shot to CLAIRE who is crying now

HURLEY (CONT'D):

However, now these freighter people are on our Island but they're not here to save us

Everyone gasps at this shocking news.

Camera shot to JACK who looks extremely angry that HURLEY has told everyone

HURLEY (CONT'D):

We need to protect this Island from these intruders in the memory of our hero, Charlie. Now, a moment of silence for him, please?

All lower their heads in thought.

Camera shot to the jungle tree line (near the meal) where out of it emerge SAYID and DESMOND. All raise their heads and look to the source of the noise. They gasp as they see SAYID and DESMOND approaching them. CLAIRE angrily gets up out of her seat and begins to run to DESMOND. When she reaches him she begins to angrily pound on his chest

CLAIRE:

You let him die!

CLAIRE slips down onto the sand in tears. DESMOND gets down on his knees rapidly next to her

DESMOND:

He did to himself, Claire! He wouldn't let me save him-

DESMOND has begun to cry also

Camera shot of CLAIRE as she shakes her head

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- NIGHT TIME (FLASH FORWARD)

CLAIRE, with an asleep AARON, slowly approaches the Orchid Station. She looks extremely apprehensive and nervous as she stands at the door. She slowly knocks on it and waits for an answer. The door is slowly opened to reveal ALEX stood there. ALEX stares at CLAIRE in shock. A slight look of disgust comes across ALEX's face. CLAIRE notices this and her eyes become sad.

CLAIRE:

Please, just hear me out, Alex?

ALEX:

Why, you went to them?

CLAIRE:

I've left them now. It was a mistake to do what I did

ALEX:

What do you want?

ALEX opens the door slightly more to make it seem more inviting after hearing CLAIRE's confession

CLAIRE:

I need to know where Desmond is

ALEX:

I think you better come in

ALEX opens the door even wider to allow CLAIRE in

CUT TO:

INT. THE ORCHID STATION

CLAIRE, ALEX and KARL sit around a table. There seems to be a slight tension between the three of them.

ALEX:

Why do you want to know where Desmond is?

CLAIRE:

Do you know where he is even?

ALEX is about to answer but KARL does instead. KARL doesn't seem as harsh to CLAIRE as ALEX is being.

KARL:

He was here about two weeks ago last time, why?

CLAIRE:

Why was he here?

KARL:

He comes every so often. We told him something important

ALEX shoots a look to KARL but he ignores it

KARL (CONT'D):

They've made contact with us

CLAIRE's eyes also open wide

KARL (CONT'D):

Now, Desmond, he is at the Hydra Station

CLAIRE:

On the other island?

ALEX:

Yeah. So, you wanna go to him? Gonna be difficult

KARL:

I'll take you... on the outrigger

ALEX looks worriedly to KARL

ALEX:

Karl, no-

KARL turns to ALEX and takes hold of her hand.

KARL:

I'll be back in the morning

KARL then looks back to CLAIRE.

KARL (CONT'D):

Ready?

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BEACH- NIGHT TIME

KARL and CLAIRE quickly pull the outrigger out of the bushes along the tree line of the beach. AARON is in the outrigger all ready. They take it to the water line. KARL looks to CLAIRE.

KARL:

Ready?

CLAIRE nods her head

KARL (CONT'D):

Get in

CLAIRE quickly gets in taking AARON into her arms and holding him closely.

KARL then begins to run into the sea with the outrigger. Then, jumping and beginning to row. Camera shot of the outrigger sailing to sea from the beach's perspective.

CUT TO:

EXT- OUTSIDE THE HYDRA ENTRANCE

CLAIRE slowly walks up to The Hydra station and looks scared up at the door.

CLAIRE:

Please be here Des

She then knocks on the door and waits a moment. DESMOND then opens the door to her.

DESMOND:

Claire?

CLAIRE:

Oh thank God you're here. Can I come in?

DESMOND:

Yeah... Yeah

CLAIRE and DESMOND enter the station.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. FURTHER UP THE BEACH- NIGHT TIME (END OF FLASH FORWARD)

CLAIRE and DESMOND sit together. They solemnly look at each other

CLAIRE:

What happened Desmond?

DESMOND:

He wouldn't let me save him, Claire

CLAIRE looks angrily at him

CLAIRE:

Tell me the whole story, Desmond! Not you trying to protect your innocence

There is an awkward silence

DESMOND:

I had a vision of a sequence of events that would eventually lead to you and Aaron being saved, Claire, and one of those events was Charlie drowning. I had saved him from death many times before that but this time he said that he had to die because it meant that you two would be saved

CLAIRE:

Really?

DESMOND nods his head

DESMOND:

Then, realising that going down into the underwater station, The Looking Glass Station, was the beginning of the events; he volunteered himself as you know. We went out to sea on the outrigger and he gave me this knowing those were his final moments

DESMOND reaches into his pocket and takes out CHARLIE's "Greatest Hits". He gives it to CLAIRE who eagerly opens it to see what it is

DESMOND (CONT'D):

He wanted you to have it. It's his "Greatest Hits"

CLAIRE scans the page and reaches the final one about the two of them meeting. She bursts into absolute tears. DESMOND looks awkwardly at her

DESMOND (CONT'D):

Do you want me to carry on, or do you want a moment?

CLAIRE nods her head

CLAIRE:

Carry on... please

DESMOND:

On the outrigger, he knocked me out so that I was unable to save him this time and as far as I know he went down there by himself but there were some women down there that tried to interrogate him. I eventually woke up and went down there too. Things happened and people died. Charlie, then, went into the communications room and managed to unblock it, like he was meant to. He got a transmission of my Penny

CLAIRE:

Who?

DESMOND:

My love-

DESMON has a moment to compose himself

DESMOND (CONT'D):

But then that super immortal freak escaped and swam outside to the window of the communications room. He threw in a grenade and that is when all water began to flow in. I tried to save him, but he locked himself in that room and let himself drown... for you-

DESMOND and CLAIRE stare at each other.

CLAIRE gives him a weak smile

CLAIRE:

Thank you, Desmond

DESMOND nods his head to her and gets up and leaves her alone.

CLAIRE turns and stares out to sea.

CLAIRE:

I love you... Charlie Pace

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP- NIGHT TIME

DESMOND slowly walks up to HURLEY and places himself next to him.

HURLEY:

What she say?

HURLEY looks worryingly at DESMOND

DESMOND:

She wanted to describe how he died

HURLEY gives him a confused look

DESMOND (CONT'D):

And then I gave her Charlie's note

HURLEY:

What of?

DESMOND:

His greatest hits

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- NIGHT TIME

ALEX and KARL walk alongside each other. ALEX looks extremely upset. KARL seems to have noticed it but up until this point has said nothing.

KARL:

Alex-?

ALEX whips her head around quite angrily

ALEX:

What, Karl?

KARL:

You can speak about him if you want... to me?

ALEX:

I'm fine, Karl

KARL:

No, you're not

ALEX:

Look, I go and help him and he has managed to do all by himself

KARL looks confused at her

ALEX notices this

ALEX:

Just leave it, Karl!

ALEX turns around and marches off further into the jungle. The camera follows her and then pans around 180 degrees to look at KARL who stares at ALEX and then shakes his head. He then also begins to walk onwards.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- NIGHT TIME

Close up camera shot of RICHARD's face. Realisation comes across his face and he smiles widely.

RICHARD:

We're here

He then makes his way through some bushes with the rest of the Others following him.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE TEMPLE

RICHARD and all the Others come through the bushes and into the clearing. RICHARD looks up at the large building in front of him and smiles.

The Temple was a large building built out of dark mahogany wood which can be seen faintly due to the fire torches the Others have. There are large oak doors which are about 10 feet high. Small engravings can be seen in the wood of the building.

RICHARD turns to all his people and raises his arms openly

RICHARD:

Welcome

He then turns and leads all his people to the entrance to the Temple. The camera watches them enter the Temple and then the doors close loudly.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

INT. THE HYDRA STATION- MORNING (FLASH FORWARD)

CLAIRE and AARON enter the main room of the Hydra station through the door. Only PENNY is sat in there. They give each other smiles.

PENNY:

Morning

CLAIRE:

You too. Where's Desmond?

PENNY:

The usual

CLAIRE acknowledges this knowing what "the usual" is. She then walks over to the table and places AARON in one of the chairs. CLAIRE walks over to the kitchen area of the station leaving PENNY staring lovingly at AARON who is playing with a little toy he has in his hands. PENNY looks away from AARON to CLAIRE.

PENNY (CONT'D):

You know you are so lucky, Claire... having Aaron

CLAIRE twists her head around and gives PENNY a smile. She then twists her head back around

CLAIRE:

Yeah, he is a little angel. I would never give him away now-

CLAIRE cuts herself off

PENNY:

You were going to give him away?

CLAIRE whips around and leans against the kitchen worktop

CLAIRE:

He is cursed... apparently

PENNY frowns at CLAIRE. Camera shot of CLAIRE's face as she realises what she has said.

PENNY:

What do you mean?

CLAIRE hesitates to answer

CLAIRE:

A psychic told me he was, whilst I was pregnant with him. He told me I needed to look after him all by myself because if others did then my goodness would not have been influenced upon him. He was the one that was sending me to L.A though for an adoption family-

PENNY cuts her off

PENNY:

Why would he do that for you if he wanted for him to be raised by you?

CLAIRE thinks for a moment as PENNY stares at AARON.

CLAIRE:

I don't know-

CLAIRE stares at AARON too

CLAIRE (CONT'D):

Unless he knew that I would crash on a deserted Island-

She trails off in realisation

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP- NIGHT TIME (END OF FLASH FORWARD)

CLAIRE slowly walks up to HURLEY and DESMOND who are both sat together. She goes to HURLEY rather than DESMOND and sits by the side of him.

CLAIRE:

I've let him go now, Hurley-

Silence as they all stare out to see in remembrance.

CUT TO:

EXT. SAYID'S TENT- NIGHT TIME

JACK walks up to SAYID's tent and looks down at him as he is sat on the floor.

JACK:

Where's Sawyer? Juliet said you and Desmond were out looking for him

SAYID:

We felt it best to go and look for him with a team of people, so, we came back

JACK:

Well, I told Kate that too- that we'll go look for him. Was he nowhere to be seen?

SAYID:

They must have taken him

JACK:

What are they like, Sayid?

JACK sits down with him

SAYID:

We caught one of them, Kaden. He said they are part of the DHARMA initiative. We met the rest of their crew in the jungle. They looked determined to accomplish the mission that had been set to them.

JACK:

Which was what?

SAYID:

Take back the Island from the Hostiles

JACK:

Why involve us then?

SAYID:

We were their only way to get onto the Island

They stay silent reflecting

JACK:

Set off in the morning then?

SAYID slowly nods his head

SAYID:

Yes. Who is coming?

JACK:

That is tomorrow's task

JACK gets up

JACK (CONT'D):

Good night, Sayid

JACK walks off

CUT TO:

EXT. BY THE SONIC FENCE- NIGHT TIME

Camera shot of LUCAS on top of the sonic fence pylon. He looks down to JOSEPH, BEVERLEY and KADEN below. He then jumps down and looks to all three people.

BEVERLEY also looks to them all seriously

BEVERLEY:

We are here now. Check every house and see whether they are there! Ok?

All three nod their heads.

They then all set off. A camera shot raising up looking at the four of them as they walk.

LOST


End file.
